


Why’d You Add Her?

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Writing Competition [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attractive Competition, Character Bashing, Constant Name Change, M/M, Old Boyfriends/Girlfriends, Teenagers, Texting, Voting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Their group chat was going great until Castiel added the famous Meg Master’s and everything went to shit.Aka Dean gets really jealous.





	Why’d You Add Her?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustYourEverydayTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourEverydayTsundere/gifts).



> This is apart of a bunch of challenges I’m doing with my gf so if you wanna help me win just leave some kudos.
> 
> If you like hers better leave her some kudos.
> 
> \- Theme  
> • Texting

**Charlie Bradbury - IT Support Helper**

**Sam Winchester - Book Nerd**

**Dean Winchester - Ladies Man**

**Fergus MacLeod - Crowley**

**Castiel Novak - I don’t understand what do I put here?**

**Gabriel Novak - Trickster**

**Kevin Tran - Advanced Placement**

  
  


**8:30 am**

 

 **IT Support Helper:** Hello fuck wads

 

 **Book Nerd:** Yee yee

 

 **Ladies Man:** Your name sucks ass Sam why’d you make it fucking book nerd?

 

 **Book Nerd:** I couldn’t think of anything else

 

**_Ladies Man changed Book Nerd’s name to Bitch_ **

 

 **Bitch:** HEY

 

**_Bitch changed Ladies Man’s name to Jerk_ **

 

 **Jerk:** wHaT tHe fUCk

 

 **Bitch:** HA

 

 **Advanced Placement:** Alright calm down

 

 **I don’t understand what do I put here?:** Hello everyone

 

 **Jerk:** Cas is that you?

 

 **I don’t understand what do I put here?:** Yes

 

 **Jerk:** That just won’t do

 

**_Jerk changed I don’t understand what do I put here?’s to Angle_ **

 

 **Angle:** I don’t understand the point of doing that Dean

 

 **Jerk:** For the hell of it

 

 **Trickster:** AYE WHERES SAMMY BOI

 

 **Bitch:** Ugh Gabeee

 

 **Trickster:** LMAO WHY’S YOUR NAME BITCH

 

 **Bitch:** It’s an inside joke

 

 **Trickster:** Tell me then

 

 **Bitch:** That would ruin the joke

 

 **Trickster:** >:(

 

 **Bitch:** :/

 

 **IT Support Helper:** Gay

 

 **Bitch:** Only half ;)

 

 **Jerk:** We know Dean, how many times have we caught you and Cas sucking each other off?

 

 **IT Support Helper:** 15

 

 **Advanced Placement:** 20

 

 **Trickster:** I’d say at this point like 100

 

 **Angle:** …

 

 **Trickster:** Sorry Cassie

 

 **Angle:** …

 

 **Jerk:** Well isn’t that a mega oof

 

 **Crowley:** What’d I miss

 

 **Jerk:** Your stupid name, make it something fun

 

 **Crowley:** I rejoice at being called Crowley, how would you feel if your mother insisted on calling you Fergus

 

 **IT Support Helper:** None of y’all know MY real name

 

 **Jerk:** Charlene Bradbury 

 

 **IT Support Helper:** WRONG

 

 **Bitch:** Am I allowed to spill or…?

 

 **Charlie:** NOpE

 

 **Jerk:** Sammit

 

 **Jerk:** LMAO

 

 **Jerk:** I MEANT DAMMIT

 

 **Jerk:** That was perfect

 

**_Jerk invited Jo to the group chat_ **

 

 **Bitch:** JO

 

 **IT Support Helper:** BB is that you???

 

 **Advanced Placement:** Whomst?

 

 **Crowley:** Is this the girl that back handed me that one time?

 

 **Jo:** You deserved it.

 

**_Jo changed name to Knife Protection_ **

 

 **IT Support Helper:** That reminds me of something…

 

 **Knife Protection:** It’s from my lord and savior Derek Savage

 

 **Jerk:** OML THAT WACK JOB

 

 **Trickster:** Cool Cat is the almighty, he no doubt can defeat Thanos

 

 **Crowley:** Bullshit

 

 **Crowley:** Only Waluigi can

 

**_Angle added Meg Masters to the group chat_ **

 

 **Jerk:** What the fuck Cas

 

 **Meg Masters:** Hey boys

 

 **Crowley:** That’s my fucking thing, I will cut you

 

 **Meg Masters:** Sure

 

**_Meg Masters changed name to Thorny Beauty_ **

 

 **Jerk:** Can someone kick her??

 

 **Bitch:** Don’t be a dick Dean

 

 **Angle:** I agree with Sam, we need to give Meg a chance

 

**_Thorny Beauty changed Angle’s name to Unicorn_ **

 

 **Jerk:** THAT’S IT SOMEONE KICK HER WHOS THE GROUP LEADER

 

 **Bitch:** It’s Kevin, he texted me that his mom yelled at him to go study, he’ll be gone awhile

 

 **Jerk:** FUCK

 

 **Thorny Beauty:** You’re lucky, I could’ve called him Clarence

 

**_Jerk changed their name to Humanity_ **

 

 **Humanity:** I will kill you, very slowly

 

 **Thorny Beauty:** Calm down partner, buy me dinner first

 

**_Crowley changed Bitch’s name to Moose_ **

**_Crowley changed Humanity’s name to Squirrel_ **

 

 **Moose:** Dammit Crowley

 

 **Squirrel:** Don’t

 

 **Crowley:** I have names for all of you

 

**_Crowley changed Unicorn’s name to Feathers_ **

**_Crowley changed Advanced Placement’s name to The Prophet_ **

**_Crowley changed IT Support Helper’s to Ginger_ **

**_Crowley changed Trickster’s name to Feathers 2_ **

**_Crowley changed Knife Protection’s name to Huntress_ **

**_Crowley changed Thorney Beauty’s name to Whore_ **

 

 **Crowley:** I think everyone shall be pleased

 

**_Crowley changed their name to King_ **

 

 **King:** Now it’s perfect

 

 **Whore:** I think not

 

 **Feathers 2:** Why am I SECOND PLACE IM OLDER THAN CASSIE

 

 **King:** I met you 2nd

 

**_Feathers 2 changed their name to Trickster_ **

 

 **Squirrel:** I’m not going to stand for this

 

**_Squirrel changed their name to Batman_ **

 

 **Whore:** Fuck you Crowley

 

**_Whore changed their name to Thorny Beauty_ **

**_Thorny Beauty changed Feathers name to Unicorn_ **

 

**_Batman changed Unicorn’s name to Cas_ **

 

 **Thorny Beauty:** Why did you just change it to his nickname?

 

 **Batman:** BECAUSE I GAVE HIM THAT NICKNAME

 

 **Thorny Beauty:** WELL SORRY I DIDNT KNOW THE THING EVERYONE CALLS HIM YOU STARTED

 

 **Batman:** I STARTED IT AND ITS THE BEST ONE

 

 **Batman:** CROWLEY WAS RIGHT

 

**_Batman changed Thorny Beauty’s name to Whore_ **

 

 **Whore:** Fuck you

 

 **Batman:** You wish

 

 **Whore:** Never

 

 **Batman:** C’mon you’ve flirted with EVERYONE

 

 **Whore:** So have YOU

 

 **Batman:** I have class while doing it

 

 **Whore:** What fucking class

 

 **King:** Would you too shut it, Meg, you’re a whore, Dean you’re an attractive whore

 

 **Whore:** I’m attractive what the fuck

 **Batman:** Not as much as me

 

 **Whore:** Liar

 

 **Batman:** Fine then we’ll vote

 

 **Whore:** They’re all gonna vote for you

 

 **Batman:** They won’t

 

 **King:** Alright, I choose Dean, sorry love, your personality does it for me

 

 **Ginger:** Lesbian me is going for Meg, but friend me says Dean. So I’m going to say Meg, sorry Dean :(

 

 **Whore:** Thanks Charlie :)

 

 **Batman:** It’s alright Charlie, the gay prevails

 

 **The Prophet:** Dean, you’re hot Meg, but I can’t get over the horrors you’ve caused me

 

 **Whore:** That was years ago

 

 **The Prophet:** Does it look like I care about how long ago it was

 

 **Ginger:** *blinks*

 

 **Batman:** Damn Kev

 

**_The Prophet changed their name to Kevin Solo_ **

 

 **Jo:** Dean, sorry Meg

 

 **Trickster:** Hard decision, Meg, she’s got some nice curves, Dean-O’s got a pretty face and nice ass

 

 **Batman:** I feel violated, but thank you

 

 **Whore:** Maybe you could come over and I can show you my curves up close ;)

 

 **King:** Like I said, whore

 

 **Trickster:** My vote is both, and I’m down Meg, you wanna join us Dean-O?

 

 **Whore:** He’s hot but, his personality

 

 **Batman:** Wow; you got me

 

 **Trickster:** That’s fine, you had a crush on Sammy right?

 

 **Whore:** Yes

 

 **Trickster:** I do too! We’ll invite him, you down?

 

**_Whore changed their name Thorny Beauty_ **

 

 **Thorny Beauty:** Fuck yeah

 

 **Batman:** You’re not touching Sammy

 

 **Thorny Beauty:** Watch me

 

 **Moose:** Nope

 

 **Trickster** : Dean’s got 4 and Meg’s got 2

 

 **Thorny Beauty:** Sam and Cas haven’t voted

 

 **Moose:** Meg

 

 **Batman:** What the hell Sam

 

 **Moose:** I’m not picking you for a who’s hotter competition

 

 **Thorny Beauty:** HA

 

 **Batman:** Whatever, Cas’ll pick me and that’ll be the end of it

 

 **Thorny Beauty:** He gets a say, maybe he’s still hung up over me

 

 **Batman:** You two made out once, and it was in front of me and Sam, and it was awful

 

 **Thorny Beauty:** We were smitten

 

 **Batman:** I don’t think you’re the one fucking him in the hall closet now are you?

 

 **Ginger:** Ouch, the hall closet, with the brooms and shit

 

 **Batman:** It’s spacious

 

 **Cas:** If we’re basing it on attractiveness I’d say both of you

 

 **Trickster:** THAT IS THE END OF THE BETTING AND WE HAVE A WINNER IT’S DEAN

 

**_Batman has left the conversation_ **

 

 **Ginger:** Dean???

 

 **Kevin Solo:** Dean?

 

 **Moose:** Jerk?

 

 **Cas:** …Dean?

 

 **Thorny Beauty:** What a dick, he won and is still sore over Cas thinking I’m hot

 

**_Kevin Solo kicked Thorny Beauty from the group_ **

 

 **Trickster:** What happened

 

 **King:** Feathers hurt his feelings

 

 **Cas:** I didn’t mean too…

 

 **King:** Calling your ex hot is a no go

 

 **Trickster:** That’s like rule number one to dating little bro

 

**_Kevin Solo added Dean Winchester to the group_ **

 

 **Cas:** I’m sorry Dean :(

 

 **Dean Winchester:** I’m not mad at you, just wish she’d burn alive.

 

 **King:** We could try…

 

 **Kevin Solo:** Whoever manages to embarrass her in front of the whole school gets to have their homework done by me for the rest of the school year

 

 **Ginger:** I’ll offer my services in anything tech wise, I’ll hack some shit

 

 **King:** I’ll get in touch with Alastair

 

 **Moose:** We will destroy her

 

 **Trickster:** Agreed

 

 **Cas:** I’m still sorry Dean

 

 **Dean Winchester:** It’s alright Cas

 

 **Dean Winchester:** As long as you help us take her down, I think we’ll be fine then

 

 **Cas:** I’ll help you take her down

 

 **Dean Winchester:** :)

 

 **Cas:** :)


End file.
